


Beach Day

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Trip, Cute, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Hot Weather, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, Summer, Sunny - Freeform, Voltron, beach, date, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 27: Beach trip.Lance and Hunk drives to the beach.





	Beach Day

“Nice, we’re the first ones here”, Lance said as he opened the door to his car, enjoying the air. It was early morning, the beach was empty, but it still was blazing hot outside, that’s what happens when you live far south.

The water was bright blue, some birds were flying around, and miles and miles of soft sand stretched across the shore.

“We’ll get the best places dude!”, Lance continued as he opened the back of the car and took out a huge back, filled with beach towels, beach umbrellas, sunscreen, food and all you needed for a long and relaxing day. “Let’s go!”.

“Yes! Just remember to not put our things too near the water, the tides here are weird”, Hunk answered, also getting out of the car, and then grabbed a second large beach bag. “I do not want to lose my stuff to some waves stealing them again”.

“Hey. A man learns from his mistakes. I thought the tides had already turned. Now babe, let’s set everything up and we can swim together before we relaxing for several hours trying to get tan”.

“Sounds tempting, but only if we bring the beach ball into the water, and order burgers for lunch”.

“Of course we bring the beach ball, what are we? Animals? And in a few hours I’ll set up some Uber Eats that can get us some Wendy’s”.

“Best date ever”.


End file.
